TOCANDO LA LUNA
by Guilmains
Summary: Un primer beso, una noche en los jardines de Hogwarts y una luna que les mira desde el cielo... ¿qué más se puede pedir? minific


Hola! Soy Mahe. Antes de nada, una advertencia: si no habéis leído nuestro HARRY POTTER Y LA ULTIMA PROFECIA, la que llamamos **UP **para abreviar, **NO SIGAIS LEYENDO** por una razón muy lógica: este es un colateral de ese fic, una escena que no se relató en su momento, y si lo leeis sin haber recaído en el otro, ni sabréis de donde viene esta escena, ni a donde va, ni por qué se está produciendo. Así que os aconsejo que primero vayais a leer nuestro UP y luego vengáis para acá.

A los que sí habéis leído UP, os saludo nuevamente : ) Bueno, como os avisamos en el epílogo, este es un colateral que describe una escena entre Harry y Mahe justo después de su primer beso en los jardines y antes de que regresen al colegio, es decir, lo que ocurre en el capítulo marcado como 62 en ffnet (realmente el capi 61: Jardines de Hogwarts) Os hago un pequeño "orientame" para haceros recordar: cuando la pareja regresa cada uno a su torre, Mahe Guilmain se encuentra en su sala con Nora que le pregunta dónde ha estado y ella le dice "Tocando la luna". Pues bien, mi amiga Missi fue una de las que más insistió en saber qué era "tocar la luna" y qué era lo que había pasado en el intervalo de tiempo que no se contó en ese capi (muy curiosa ella, jeje) Así que de la insistencia, surgió este colateral. Simplemente se relata los sentimientos de la pareja pero espero que os guste. Reviews:

**Abel**: Hola! me alegra mucho haber visto la insistencia de los leprechauns para que subiera este colateral, creo que me han convencido :D Normalmente, los colaterales van a aclararos cosillas que quedaron inconclusas o abiertas en el fic. Pero quiero aclararte a ti algo, Abel: UP es UP, nunca llames UP al fic de Dama Blanca, JAMAS! Solo son iguales en título pero que ella se quede con su Ultima Profecía que nosotras nos quedamos con la nuestra, con UP. Demasiados problemas tuvimos con Dama Blanca cuando comenzamos a subir nuestro fic porque esa autora "no admitía" que hubiese una historia con un nombre igual a la suya y tal y como le recordé, la exclusividad no existe en el mundo de los fanfics, algo que a ella se le tuvo que olvidar por lo que nos decía en sus mails. Fue algo muy desagradable y más cuando tuvimos varias visitas por aquí de sus seguidores y no para animarnos precisamente. Así por favor, nunca llames UP a esa historia. Nigriv ha dejado un review en su último capi de ayer comentando también sobre este tema. Leelo.

**Kata:** Que estábamos pensando que nos habías abandonado! me alegro de verte : ) Si ya de por sí la imagen de Sirius y Harry charlando es tierna, Nigriv consiguió hacerla más linda aún, a que si: )

**Celina**: Madre mía, cómo os echo de menos a todos :D Siento ser una de las que mandan a los guiris a tu isla pero todos regresan encantados, eso es cierto ; ) Hoy seguimos con un colateral mío, y mañana continuará Nigriv con otro suyo. Y bueno, dependiendo de cómo se comporte la musa y demás elementos en mi vida, quizá tengáis otro, ya veremos... ; ) Besos.

**Sakumino:** Hola! yo no tuve ocasión de darte la bienvenida cuando llegaste aUP. Preguntas si el tercer colateral será muy largo, pues... varios capis tendrá. El más cortito es este que subo yo hoy porque se trata solo de una escena pero espero que aún así te guste. : ) En cuanto a HH, tendréis que esperar mucho más porque aún estamos escribiéndolo y hay que cuadrar muchísimas cosas con lo que no podemos empezar a subir así como así porque sabes que nosotras somos de las que dejamos pistas desde el mismo prólogo sobre cosas que se desarrollan mucho más adelante así que... habrá que esperar.

**Parotida**: Qué tal el estudio? ya sabes que en los ratitos de descanso puede venirte para acá a leernos que entre lo que cada una sube a su perfil y lo que subimos en este conjunto, tienes para entretenerte un buen rato ; ) Ese otro trío, Sirius, James y Lily, me encanta : )

Como siempre, el **disclaimer**, aunque en este caso el único que pertence a JK es Harry, Mahe sí es mía :D

* * *

**Tocando la luna**

La noche siempre había resguardado cada secreto, cada oculto deseo de los que solo las estrellas eran únicas testigos. Pero en aquel momento, los jardines de Hogwarts se habían convertido en su mayor cómplice: eran muchos los sentimientos y nuevas sensaciones que se estaban descubriendo en aquel anochecer, tan intensos y puros como el más bello rayo de sol de la mañana.

Caminaban despacio, cogidos de la mano, haciendo que a través de los dedos entrelazados se transmitiesen las suaves caricias que el resto de sus cuerpos deseaban recibir. Habían bajado hasta la orilla del lago por aquella parte más escondida del jardín ya que preferían no ser vistos por las miradas curiosas que se interesarían en saber quién era aquella pareja que paseaba bajo la luz de la luna que comenzaba a vislumbrarse en el cielo. Era mejor que aún nadie les viese juntos, que no sospechasen nada que pudiera complicar más la situación con el cambio de carácter de Hermione y esa negatividad que la había atrapado. Pero aún así, era tan evidente lo que les estaba ocurriendo que no creían que pudieran disimularlo ante los demás por mucho tiempo.

Harry se detuvo situando a Mahe frente a él. Era tanto el tiempo en que había estado sintiendo tantas cosas por ella que no había reconocido, que no había sabido cómo interpretarlas, que ahora que ya habían salido a la luz no podía creer que realmente fuese cierto. Una venda que había desaparecido en un suspiro confirmándole que lo que estaba sintiendo era totalmente real; nunca antes había sentido algo tan intenso como había sido el momento en el que sus corazones latieron como uno solo pero de algo estaba seguro: no solo les había unido en aquel instante, les había unido para siempre. Dos antiguos compartiendo el corazón, un lazo que se había creado entre ellos que ni la muerte podría romper.

Tenerle allí, frente a ella, mirándola de una forma que le hacía estremecer hasta el último poro de su piel y lo que más estaba significando, lo más importante para ella: sentirse sinceramente correspondida. Mucho tiempo llevaba guardando en su corazón el más bello sentimiento que existe por él, muchos momentos en que tuvo que disimularlo y ahora, allí estaba, frente a la persona por la que respiraba, por la que soñaba, por la que vivía. Estar junto a él… algo que había deseado tantas veces en silencio, en la soledad que le había acompañado durante todo aquel tiempo; pero no por ver su deseo concedido, los nervios de la inesperada revelación de sentimientos de aquella tarde eran menores.

**-.**Estás temblando.

**-.**Es que… estoy nerviosa –confesó tímidamente haciendo que Harry sonriera.

**-.**Yo también lo estoy...

Alzó su mano acariciándole delicadamente la mejilla y con solo sentir el leve contacto, la chica se conmovió cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en la suave caricia. Puso su mano sobre la de él escapándose un profundo suspiro de sus labios.

**-.**Si esto es un sueño, no me despiertes. No quiero abrir los ojos y ver que no estás, ver que nada ha ocurrido.

Harry observó su rostro. A pesar de la cada vez más tenue luz, podía llegar a ver el rubor en sus mejillas y la felicidad temerosa dibujándose en su cara, propio reflejo de su imagen.

**-.**Mírame –susurró. Mahe abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la mirada que más perdida y encontrada a la vez le había hecho sentirse nunca- Sea un sueño o sea realidad, estoy aquí contigo, soy real -tomó su mano y se la situó en su corazón- ¿Lo sientes? –Mahe asintió con la cabeza al notar sus latidos que tanto le estaban diciendo sin palabras, tan iguales a los de ella. El chico deslizó sus brazos por su cuerpo y la abrazó acercándola a él- Pero no me despiertes a mi tampoco, quiero soñar también contigo.

Cerró los ojos, inclinó levemente la cabeza y se aproximó a sus labios estrechándola más aún contra él. El leve roce inicial de su boca consiguió hacerla estremecer como en el primer momento en que la besó. Quizá sus besos no tenían la experiencia de un amante pero los daba de una forma tan dulce, tan tierna que hasta el mejor de los galanes hubiera querido aprender de él. Sus caricias… era tanta la delicadeza que mostraban al recorrer su espalda, su figura, como la que un escultor imprime en el trozo de barro que moldea y del que se sabe que saldrá la más bella pieza. Era difícil mantener la compostura ante tanta sensibilidad que la estaba derritiendo, que le hacía estremecer de los pies a la cabeza.

Los besos se fueron haciendo cada vez más intensos y Mahe le rodeó con los brazos el cuello perdiendo los dedos en su cabello; cada caricia que podía ofrecerle, cada centímetro de su piel que rozaba a través de los botones que atrevidamente habían quedado abiertos de su camisa, era un regalo para sus dedos. Perdida en la sensación de su tacto y de sus besos, sintió como separaba sus labios y comenzaba a recorrer su rostro, lentamente, haciendo que las fuerzas se le escapasen en cada suspiro, en cada latido. Sintió un suave roce sobre su cuello, su respiración cálida y agitada estremecía su piel mientras sus labios juguetones daban paso a un sensual beso. No pudo reprimir un escalofrío pero ello no hizo que Harry se detuviese si no que a su reacción, continuó explorando su cuello con más besos y pequeños mordiscos que la hacían casi desfallecer. Echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, abriendo los ojos y miró al cielo: la luna estaba siendo cómplice de la pasión aquella noche. Se sentía volar, se sentía en una nube… Tomó su rostro entre las manos, que aún andaba perdido en su cuello, y le miró fijamente a sus ojos verdes: era tanto sentimiento, tanta pasión en ese momento en su mirada que supo que sería suya, solo suya, aunque la muerte la arrebatase en algún momento de su lado. Volvieron a unir sus labios en una desenfrenada lucha de deseo dejándose llevar por las tiernas pero apasionadas caricias que sus manos no podían contener.

Procurando refrenar lo irrefrenable, se separaron ligeramente aún sintiendo como la excitación les invadía pero no era el lugar, ni el momento. Ambos lo sabían. Las respiraciones agitadas y el descontrol en los latidos fueron apaciguándose poco a poco mientras mantuvieron las miradas conectadas por la magia que les desbordaba en ese momento. Nunca habían percibido el poder antiguo tan intensamente como en aquella noche, tanta fuerza, tanta energía reunida en esos jardines. Al cabo de un rato, cuando consiguieron tranquilizar relativamente el deseo, Harry tomó a Mahe de la mano y se acercaron más al lago, sentándose en el césped cerca de un árbol. Apoyó la espalda en el tronco y ella se sentó entre sus piernas mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos de forma parecida a como habían estado en el haya. _"Merlín, detén el tiempo"_ Sonrió ante su pensamiento y giró la cara para poder verle mejor: en su verde mirada podía ver la profundidad de la noche infinita; en sus labios, la sonrisa reflejada desde su alma. Se podría quedar horas mirándole hasta dejar grabada en su mente su imagen pudiendo después describirlo con total precisión. Harry sintió como la mirada de Mahe le penetraba hasta el alma y se ruborizó ligeramente: algo en su interior le hacía notar todo lo que ella sentía por él y se impresionó porque sabía que todo era compartido: no era ternura en su corazón, ni un leve cosquilleo en el estómago provocado por un beso robado bajo un muérdago, era algo mucho más fuerte, más intenso, más poderoso... ahora lo sabía, ahora comprendía la diferencia.

**-.**¿Ves la luna? –le preguntó mirando al cielo ya oscurecido tras unos segundos de silencio- ahora mismo sería capaz de inventar un hechizo para bajarla y regalártela

Mahe apoyó la cabeza en su pecho alzando la vista al cielo y sonrió.

**-.**No hace falta ningún hechizo, solo con estar contigo siento que puedo tocarla.

Extendió su brazo al cielo, y pasó un dedo como si imaginariamente rozase la cara de la luna. Harry extendió también su brazo y acarició su mano suavemente hasta que entrelazaron sus dedos y volvieron a mirarse dando paso de nuevo a los besos que sin palabras reclamaban, a los sentimientos que compartían tal y como el corazón les había revelado aquella tarde… Si aquello era un sueño, no querían despertar… querían seguir tocando la luna.

* * *

Pues eso es todo. Ya me diréis si os gustó. El próximo colateral es de Nigriv así que yo me despido ya hasta que nos veamos en otro colateral, puede ser, o en HH, que espero sea pronto... ; ) Muchos besos a todos. 


End file.
